We mgle
by shslmarina
Summary: Makoto Naegi nie udał się do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei - na pozór dobrze, lecz czy na pewno? Co by się stało, gdyby po ukończeniu chorej gry Enoshimy znalazłby absolwenta? Na razie odpowiedź jest jedna - nie zabrakłoby komplikacji.
1. Pustkowie

Pierwszy dłuższy fanfik do DR. Wow, spore osiągnięcie. Albo i nie.  
Zaczęłam to-to pisać pewnego pięknego poniedziałku, po niedzielnej nocy spędzonej na czytaniu OTP Prompts oraz dwóch godzinach rozszerzonej matematyki, spędzonych na opisywaniu całej fabuły. Od której odeszłam w znacznym stopniu, lecz rezultat mnie zadowala. Jezu, piszę zgorzej i zgorzej. W pierwszym rozdziale zapewne tego nie widać (odchuchany przez moją skromną ałtoreczkową osobę oraz dwie cudowne bety), lecz im dalej, tym źlej. Proszę mi to wybaczyć, piszę zaledwie... hm... dwa lata? Może trzy. Co widać.  
Bety:  
Szeherezada ( .com) - ogólne betowanie, korekta, itd. Kochane dziewczę, wbijcie na jej dA i okażcie miłość.  
Flutterlie ( .com) - preareding, wstępna korekta. Moja kochana seme, której jestem wdzięczna za sam fakt istnienia.  
Kończąc przydługi wstęp - zapraszam do czytania!

* * *

Martwą ciszę przerywa wystrzał. Znad stosu gruzu, niegdyś będącego przeciętnym domkiem jednorodzinnym, wygląda głowa młodego chłopaka, może siedemnastoletniego. Zielono-szare oczy czujnie skanują okolicę, nim, nie dostrzegając zagrożenia, pozwalają ich właścicielowi na opuszczenie kryjówki. Nastolatek szepcze do siebie monotonnym, uspokajającym głosem:

\- W porządku, Makoto, wszystko gra, nie ma się co martwić... - Naegi, pokasłując unoszącym się w powietrzu pyłem, wstaje i zerka na zebrane w plecaku dobra. Parę butelek nieskażonej wody i kilka konserw. - Zawsze coś - wzrusza ramionami. Śmierć głodowa zostaje oddalona o parę następnych dni; o innych, jakże teraz licznych sposobach na opuszczenie świata nie chce myśleć. Gdzieś tam ciągle żyje w nim myśl, że jeszcze trochę i to wszystko się skończy. Ludzie przestaną mordować siebie i innych bez powodu, miasta powstaną na nowo, rozpacz znowu znana będzie tylko jako emocja, nie rozprzestrzeniająca się wszędzie choroba, której uniknęli tylko nieliczni. Makoto czasem się zastanawia, ile osób, i liczy na palcach te, które zna - on, tamta pokryta bliznami dziewczyna o dzikich oczach, którą jeszcze w rodzinnym mieście poratował odrobiną jedzenia oraz maseczką chirurgiczną (właśnie, znowu odruchowo ją zdjął, natychmiast to naprawia, niedobrze, kto wie, co unosi się w stęchłym powietrzu), ci uczniowie Akademii Nadziei, których mordowania się nawet nie chciał oglądać, paru wędrowców zauważonych parę tygodni temu, jego siostra... Na myśl o Komaru Naegi krzywi się ze smutkiem. Nie minęło wiele czasu od tamtego koszmarnego dnia, w którym znaleźli swoich rodziców przybitych do ściany i wlepiających puste oczy w przestrzeń, kiedy dziewczyna zaginęła.

\- Oby jeszcze żyła... - mamroce Naegi z nadzieją. Nie wierzy, by i ją pochłonęła rozpacz. Nie Komaru. Była - jest! - na to za silna, jak i jej starszy brat. Przecież minęło już tyle miesięcy, a nie dość, że chłopak żyje, walczy, nie planuje się poddać, to jeszcze ma w sobie to piękne uczucie, ciągle widzi światełko w tunelu! Uśmiecha się tak, jak przed katastrofą - niewinnie, nieco dziecięco, z ufnością. Łapie torbę z zapasami i rusza w stronę oddalonego o paręset metrów bloku, którego piwnica doskonale służyła za azyl.

Dobry nastrój dematerializuje się po paru minutach szybkiego marszu, gdy Makoto słyszy kolejny strzał, tym razem bliżej. W pobliżu nie ma żadnego budynku, by mógł się w nim ukryć i przeczekać nadchodzące stworzenia - to już nie ludzie, musi to pamiętać na wypadek, gdyby musiał się bronić - a tylko one mają broń palną. Prawdopodobnie. Naegi nie sądzi, by ktoś był na tyle głupi, aby spróbować je zaatakować. On w każdym razie tego nie zrobi, więc po prostu przyspiesza kroku, aż zaczyna biegnąć najszybciej, jak tylko może, dysząc przez maseczkę, lecz to nie ma znaczenia, musi uciekać, szybko, szybciej, szybciej, nie może pozwolić sobie na śmierć ani rozpacz, musi znaleźć Komaru, musi mieć nadzieję, musi...

Potyka się o wystający, metalowy kij i upada na ziemię z takim impetem, że zwija się w kłębek, łapiąc oddech z bólem, mając wrażenie, że wszystkie kości w jego ciele popękały na drobne kawałki, przemieszczające się, rozrywające go od środka niczym sztylety, noże, które zabiły jego rodziców... To trwa ułamek sekundy, lecz parę cennych minut zajmuje mu złapanie oddechu i paniczne myślenie, że jeśli w ciągu paru minut potrzebnych na zebranie się nie zrobi tego, a te oszalałe istoty go znajdą, to... Unosi z trudem głowę i podnosi zaciśnięte w chwili bolesnego spotkania z gruzem powieki. Ku swemu przerażeniu, widzi spoglądające na niego bez mrugnięcia oczy. Nie zważając na rwący ból w żebrach, zrywa się na nogi i rozgląda za czymkolwiek do obrony. Adrenalina pulsuje w żyłach, kiedy wyciąga z trudem stalowy, sterczący w pobliżu pręt, przyczynę upadku, i szykuje się do ciosu. Już jest gotów ogłuszyć (chyba, oby, nie chce zabić, naprawdę) tego człowieka, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to - właśnie człowiek. Nie widzi w jego spojrzeniu ani szaleństwa, ani rozpaczy, ani wariackiej radości z nadchodzącego ciosu. Tylko... pustkę.

Naegi powoli odkłada prowizoryczną pałkę i równie wolno przykuca. Nieznajomy chłopak, pewnie w jego wieku bądź nieznacznie starszy, kuli się pod opartymi o siebie płytami betonu. Nie wygląda groźnie, a żałośnie - wychudzony, spowity resztkami czegoś, co pewnie było dawniej eleganckim garniturem, obecnie pokrytym pyłem i krwią. Jasne włosy są splątane, tłuste i wyraźnie za długie, wargi spękane i suche, na dodatek bez żadnej ochrony przed unoszącą się w powietrzu zarazą, a niebieskie (niczym niebo wczesnym ranem, zanim pojawił się ten smog, myśli z nostalgią Makoto) na chwilę skupiają się z trudem na Naegim, nim powracają do wpatrywania się w przed siebie, jakby Makoto był przezroczysty. Przez chwilę chłopak ma wrażenie, że skądś zna tę twarz, lecz odkłada tę myśl na później.

\- Rany, co ci się stało? - pyta z przerażeniem nastolatek. lecz nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Chwilę czeka, nim podejmuje decyzję i stwierdza twardo - No nic, nie mogę cię tu tak zostawić, żebyś umarł czy coś.

Ostrożnie sięga w głąb pieczary i łapie nieznajomego za chudy, kościsty nadgarstek. Zero reakcji, zatem delikatnie ciągnie go ku sobie. Spodziewa się, iż wyraźnie wyższy od niego nieznajomy będzie ciężki, lecz wydobycie go nie sprawia problemu - pomimo wzrostu, jest tak wymizerowany, niczym szkielet obciągnięty skórą, że zapewne Komaru mogłaby go położyć jednym palcem. Pada kolejny wystrzał, lecz dobiega z daleka, niech bogom, jeśli jeszcze istnieją, będą dzięki.

\- Możesz chodzić? - rzuca Makoto i nie do końca dziwi się, gdy obcy nie mówi ani słowa. Zarzuca jedno jego ramię na swoje i podnosi na nogi. Rzuciwszy wokół parę badawczych spojrzeń i stwierdziwszy brak kogokolwiek w najbliższej okolicy, kieruje się w stronę swojej skrytki. Trwa to dłużej niż zazwyczaj, ponieważ nowy towarzysz ledwo powłóczy nogami, a jego spojrzenie dalej przywodzi na myśl tamte rodziców (i wywołuje ukłucie smutku w sercu), lecz w końcu zostaje ulokowany na poplamionym materacu, oparty o gołą, betonową ścianę, a Naegi zastanawia się, od czego zacząć. W końcu decyduje się na próbę wyciągnięcia od nieznajomego paru informacji, zagaduje zatem:

\- Nazywam się Naegi, Makoto Naegi. A ty? - przekrzywia głowę i posyła swój charakterystyczny uśmiech.

Uratowany koncentruje na nim wzrok, nim ponownie kieruje go na posadzkę i gapi się nań tępo. Niezrażony, Makoto kontynuuje:

\- No nic, może powiesz mi później. Na razie - skąd się tu wziąłeś? Nie wyglądasz na zarażonego rozpaczą - znaczy, nie masz szaleństwa - ani niczego innego, lecz tego nie mówi - w oczach. Kryłeś się gdzieś i musiałeś uciekać, czy co?

Jakby pytał ścianę - lub gorzej! Ona przynajmniej mogła dać echo.

\- Trudno - uśmiecha się ciepło. - To też powiesz później. Na razie to się tobą zajmę, bo przypominasz trupa. - Przez moment ma wrażenie, że spojrzenie chłopaka błyska rozpaczą, i odruchowo spina mięśnie, lecz w ułamku sekundy znów nie ma nic. - Hm, od czego zacząć... Wiem! Od jedzenia! Na pewno jesteś głodny! - Wyciąga z plecaka konserwę.

Tym razem jest pewien, że mu się nie przywidziało - w jasnych oczach pojawia się przygaszone światło. Zachęcony, Naegi otwiera puszkę i podsuwa obcemu. Mija chwila, nim ten zaczyna jeść drżącymi, słabymi dłoniami, ledwo będącymi w stanie utrzymać ten jakże niewielki ciężar - najpierw powoli, nie tyle niepewnie, co z nieufnością, lecz po, Naegi przysiągłby, paru sekundach opakowanie jest puste. Podaje zatem kolejną i sytuacja się powtarza, podobnie z butelką wody. Radość Makoto jednak szybko gaśnie, gdy zastygła apatia nie znika z wychudzonej twarzy chłopaka.

\- Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego... - mówi do siebie Naegi, nim orientuje się, że tym razem nie jest sam. - Przepraszam, tyle czasu byłem bez nikogo, że bez przerwy gadam sam ze sobą, żeby, wiesz, nie zapomnieć, jak brzmi ludzki głos... - śmieje się niezręcznie. Nie widząc reakcji, wpada na pewną myśl i zastanawia się - A może ty po prostu nie jesteś Japończykiem? - Wygrzebuje z pamięci angielskie słówka i pyta z trudem - D-do you speak English? - Trafia w próżnię, więc grzebie głębiej, by wydukać z trudem - Sprichst du Deutsch?

Strzał w dziesiątkę. Kącik spierzchniętych ust nieznajomego unosi się w kpiącym półuśmieszku. Co za akcent, pewnie myśli. - Entsch... Entschul... Wybacz, nie znam niemieckiego - poddaje się Naegi, wracając do japońszczyzny. - Miałem parę lekcji w liceum, wiesz, same podstawy, zresztą chciałem zawsze nauczyć się francuskiego, ale wkrótce potem to wszystko się stało, no i nie miałem za bardzo jak podciągać poziom... Uch, czemu ja ci to mówię, skoro nie rozumiesz ani słowa? - śmieje się ponownie, nim dodaje - Znaczy, trochę wyglądasz jak Japończyk, bo masz kapkę skośne oczy i w ogóle, a te włosy to sobie mogłeś ufarbować... - Drwiący grymas zanika, pojawia się coś jakby... zdziwienie? Czyli ten chłopak rozumie, co się do niego mówi?

\- Więc znasz japoński! - klaszcze w dłonie Naegi, lecz samozadowolenie znika, nim na dobre zdąży się pojawić, bo nowy towarzysz znowu wygląda jak... jak pusta skorupa. Mówiąc jak najdelikatniej. - No i tyle z naszej miłej rozmowy... - wzdycha Makoto. - Cóż, powinienem się tobą zająć czy coś... Wiesz, mam tu bieżącą wodę, sam nie wiem, skąd, ci buntownicy chyba też muszą się kąpać, skoro nie odcięli jej w całym Tokio... Może się odświeżysz? Zn-znaczy, o ile masz siłę... Bo powinieneś to zrobić. - Bierze głęboki oddech, nim dodaje - Zrobisz to sam?

Krótkie pokręcenie głową chyba znaczy, że nie. Przynajmniej jest szczery - i zażenowany. Chyba. Nawet bez tej pustki, jego emocje są trudne do odczytania. Naegi ponownie wzdycha i oznajmia z wymuszonym profesjonalizmem:

\- Na początku to muszę zdjąć z ciebie te ciuchy, bo są w potwornym stanie. Pozwolisz?

Obcy potakuje. Makoto siada obok i jak najostrożniej, mając w pamięci plamy krwi na materiale, zsuwa z szczupłych ramion marynarkę. Odkłada ją na bok i już, z rumieńcem zawstydzenia, ma się wziąć za koszulę, gdy nieznajomy zmienia zdanie - odsuwa się nieznacznie i przyjmuje poirytowany wyraz twarzy, jakby chciał powiedzieć "Dam sobie radę sam".

\- Cóż, jak chcesz - z cieniem ulgi Naegi podnosi chłopaka i kieruje w stronę ciemnej łazienki, zapewne służącej dozorcom. - Jakbyś źle się poczuł, to krzycz- oj, zapomniałem, sorry, jesteś niemową, tak? - Irytacja przybiera na sile, więc Makoto się odsuwa z uniesionymi w pokojowym geście dłoniami. Wrzuca do środka parę ubrań, które powinny pasować, i przez chwilę patrzy z niepokojem, jak młodzieniec, opierając się o ściany, wchodzi do środka i zamyka drzwi, rzuciwszy ostatnie rozdrażnione spojrzenie, nim wzrusza ramionami i wraca do głównego pokoju.

Dopiero wtedy pozwala sobie na cichy okrzyk radości. Miał rację! Nadzieja jeszcze żyje! Ten biedak może teraz jej nie ma, ale rozpaczy też nie widać! Jest tylko pustka, a już Naegiego w tym głowa, by ją wypełnić nadzieją! Kręci się po pomieszczeniu z zachwytem, aż jego wzrok pada na zgromadzone w kącie zapasy jedzenia - niewielkie, kurczące się w zastraszającym tempie przy jednej osobie. Gdy pomyśli się, co będzie przy dwóch...

\- Będzie trzeba częściej wychodzić - krzywi się Naegi. Teraz, gdy zamieszka z nim ten chłopak... Wzrok Makoto pada na leżącą na materacu marynarkę. Może kryje się w niej wskazówka, kim jest ten wygłodzony nieszczęśnik. Nastolatek unosi ubranie i przygląda się z zaciekawieniem. Szyte na miarę z bardzo dobrego materiału, wręcz zaskakująco dobrego jak na tak młodą osobę. Możliwe, że w przeszłości mógł sobie na taką pozwolić, może, kto wie, żył w wyższych sferach... Uwaga Naegiego kieruje się na kieszenie. Z jednej wyciąga niewielki tablet, ze znajomym godłem na obudowie.

\- Akademia Nadziei... - Makoto wciąga powietrze z zaskoczeniem i współczuciem. Ten chłopak musiał brać udział w tym chorym reality show Królowej Rozpaczy, jak i rozpaczające istoty, i niedobitki nadziei mówią o Junko Enoshimie. Naegi go nie oglądał - dość miał koszmarnych widoków na co dzień, nie chciał dodawać do nich patrzenia, jak potencjalni konstruktorzy lepszego świata są zmuszani do zabijania się nawzajem. Teraz tego żałuje - ocalony pewnie jako jedyny opuścił szkołę, gdyby Naegi zmusił się do patrzenia na te koszmary, wiedziałby, jak on się nazywa. Na obecną chwilę pamięta tylko Sayakę, miłą dziewczynę, z którą chodził do gimnazjum. Przez chwilę, obracając tablet w dłoni, zastanawia się, czy zabiła, czy została zabita, i która opcja jest gorsza. Koniec końców, sam nie wie - i nie zmienia to faktu, że ta urocza idolka nie żyje.

Odrywając się od upiornych rozmyślań, bez przekonania przyciska włącznik, nie licząc na jakikolwiek rezultat. Ku jego zdziwieniu, ekran rozjaśnia się. Przez chwilę obraca się na nim trójwymiarowy herb Akademii, nim pojawia się menu główne. Naegi wchodzi w listę uczniów i przez chwilę przewija przez nią, widząc czternaście zdjęć uczniów opatrzonych czerwonym krzyżem (Maizono też), nim trafia na ostatnie, pozbawione tego znaku.

Superlicealny Dziedzic, Byakuya Togami. Nic dziwnego, że go skądś kojarzył. Makoto z zaskoczeniem wpatruje się w zdjęcie młodego, przystojnego mężczyzny, patrzącego na niego lodowatym wzrokiem spod prostokątnych okularów, i porównuje go z tym żywym trupem w łazience. Teraz rozumie ten pusty wzrok - widok zniszczonego świata, ciał przyjaciół, śmiejącej się głośno Junko, wyjaśniającej plan znany wszystkim poza akademią... Och, musiała się wtedy zanosić śmiechem tak głośno, z takim zadowoleniem... Niemal słychać jej sławny głos - "Odebrałam ci wspomnienia, chłopczyku, i teraz ci je oddam! I co? Zadowolony, że zabiłeś swojego kolegę tylko po to, by trafić do takiego świata?".

\- Biedny... - Naegi kręci głową ze smutkiem. Do tej pory odczuwał zadowolenie, iż w losowaniu Superlicealnego Szczęściarza jego fart nie przydał się na nic, lecz, gdyby było inaczej i tam trafił, to, kto wie, może by się dostał do tamtej klasy i mógłby jakoś ich uratować... - Lub sam bym zginął - dodaje gorzko, z krzywym, nieswoim uśmiechem. Odkłada wszystko na właściwe miejsce i siada na materacu, przymykając oczy i słuchając monotonnego szumu wody dobiegającego z łazienki. Po paru minutach cichnie, a drzwi się otwierają, więc Makoto szybko wstaje, gotów do pomocy. Rozluźnia się jednak, widząc, że Togami, opierając się o framugę, stoi niemal idealnie prosto i patrzy na niego swoim beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Wygląda znacznie lepiej, nawet pomimo chorobliwej chudości, widocznej pod zbyt luźnymi ubraniami, i sponiewieranej, zmęczonej twarzy.

\- Pomóc ci w czymś? - pyta Naegi, na co otrzymuje odpowiedź w postaci poirytowanej miny, do której zaczyna się przyzwyczajać, i ledwie zauważalnego machnięcia dłonią w geście "Zostaw mnie w spokoju". Mimo tego, Makoto pomaga mu przejść do materaca, usiąść i wytrzeć do sucha włosy. W międzyczasie zagaduje wesoło:

\- Chyba musiałbym znaleźć jakieś nożyczki, bo pewnie ci ta grzywka do oczu wpada, nie? - Nie zważając na milczenie, ciągnie dalej - Albo i nie, co powiesz na kucyk czy coś takiego? Jakby była tu moja siostra, to pewnie wymyśliłaby coś lepszego, ale ja umiem tylko pleść warkocze, na dodatek nie za dobrze - bo Komaru, znaczy, ta moja siostrzyczka, jak była mała, to miała długie włosy, które jej wiązałem, gdy rodzice byli poza domem, ale w gimnazjum zmieniła fryzurę na krótszą, no i koniec zabawy z tymi jej kłakami - śmieje się lekko na wspomnienie jęków dziewczynki, gdy przypadkowo, lub i nie, pociągnął ją za włosy. Po chwili wahania dodaje - Wiesz, nie mogłem się powstrzymać i spróbowałem się dowiedzieć, kim jesteś... - Dłonie Byakuyi, dotąd bezwładnie leżące na wybrudzonej tkaninie materaca, zaciskają się w pięści. Mimo to, Naegi kontynuuje - Znalazłem tablet Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. No i.. się dowiedziałem. - Odkłada wilgotny ręcznik i przesuwa się, by móc spojrzeć w oczy koloru lodu. - Przepraszam, lecz... chciałem wiedzieć. I teraz tylko... tylko chcę powiedzieć... - szukając słów, przyjacielsko kładzie rękę na ramieniu Togamiego. Ten wzdryga się nieznacznie, lecz nic więcej, patrzy tylko z irytacją i odrobiną zainteresowania.

Naegi w końcu znajduje słowa:

\- Tak mi przykro z powodu tego, co przeszedłeś.

Nie trzeba słów, by wiedzieć, jakim zaskoczeniem była ta wypowiedź. Wystarczy uniesienie brwi i nieco więcej ciekawości we wzroku. Makoto, zgadując, skąd ta reakcja, wyjaśnia:

\- To nie była twoja wina. Ani twoja, ani... ani nikogo innego. Tylko Enoshimy.

Zapada cisza. Naegi, marszcząc brwi, wpatruje się w Byakuyę, który sprawia wrażenie wytrąconego z równowagi, lecz nie dość, by skłoniło go to do przemówienia. Makoto zatem wstaje i zerka w uchylone okienko pod sufitem, tuż nad poziomem ziemi.

\- Jest jeszcze jasno, więc pójdę poszukać więcej rzeczy do jedzenia - oznajmia. Dziwnie się czuje, nie mówiąc do siebie, i brak odpowiedzi nie ma wielkiego znaczenia. - Wrócę tak za godzinę, wtedy sprawdzimy, czy nie jesteś ranny - ale chyba nie jesteś, skoro jakoś chodzisz. A, właśnie! Nie ruszaj się stąd... proszę - dodaje ostatnie słowo z sekundowym opóźnieniem. Wątpi, by dziedzic niegdyś wielkiego rodu był nawykły do słuchania poleceń, prośba powinna zdziałać więcej. Łapie plecak i, machając dłonią na pożegnanie, wychodzi.

Odprowadza go przeszywające spojrzenie.


	2. Ukrycie

O dziwo, niegdysiejszy magnat posłuchał prośby, i gdy Naegi wraca z godzinnym poślizgiem, widzi go siedzącego w dokładnie tej samej pozycji i patrzącego nieobecnie na ścianę, więc odzywa się doń wesoło:

\- Znalazłem parę rzeczy, nie tylko do jedzenia, zresztą, co będę ci opowiadał, sam spójrz! - i wysypuje zawartość plecaka na materac. Liczy na przywrócenie tym manewrem Togamiego do rzeczywistości - i udaje mu się. Gdy chłopak przygląda się przyniesionym przedmiotom, czyli masce przeciwgazowej - takiej prawdziwej, jak na filmach wojennych; wyprawa do zrujnowanego, lecz nie obrabowanego demobilu warta była spóźnienia - apteczce pełnej bandaży, wojskowym racjom żywnościowym, manierce, kilku mapom oraz kocom termicznym, bez wątpienia Makoto widzi w jego podkrążonych oczach uznanie. Mile połechtany, ciągnie dalej:

\- Trochę ciężko to było przenieść, ale nie żałuję, chociaż moje biedne plecy pewnie tak - śmieje się z własnego dowcipu. - Trochę się zagapiłem i zawędrowałem dość daleko, wybacz, że wróciłem tak późno, ale znalazłem taki fajny sklep, gdzie to leżało niemal nietknięte! Wyobraź sobie! Możnaby pomyśleć, że to niemożliwe, ale ja zawsze miałem szczęście, ty zresztą też, skoro cię znalazłem... - Na słowo "szczęście" aprobata znika, wraca przerażająca nicość. Naegi wzdycha ciężko i przygryza ze zmartwieniem wargę, obrzucając Byakuyę badawczym spojrzeniem. Bez wątpienia wiele on przeszedł, i w akademii, i poza nią. Makoto zastanawia się, ile dni minęło od zakończenia programu, po czym poprawia pytanie - ile miesięcy? Trzy? Cztery? Cały ten czas Togami był sam na pustkowiu, nie mając dokąd pójść, zmagając się zapewne z własnymi wspomnieniami, nie widząc przyszłości, a teraźniejszość złamała i silniejsze osoby. Jemu przynajmniej udało się nie wpaść w rozpacz, lecz za to stracił głos i nadzieję. Nie miał... zupełnie nic. Musiało to być szokiem, w jednej chwili posiadać cały świat, w drugiej upaść na samo dno.

Zalany współczuciem, Naegi spontanicznie zarzuca ramiona na szyję tego biednego, biednego człowieka i przyciąga go do siebie. Nie zważa ani na nagle zesztywniałe ciało, ani na cichy syk zaskoczenia (i bólu, cierpienia, cholera, aż Makoto zbiera się na płacz), ani na nic, po prostu tuli go do siebie. W tej chwili zamierza zrobić jedno - przywrócić Byakuyi Togamiemu nadzieję.

Rzeczywistość zaczyna znowu stawać się wyraźna. Dawniej całe dni świat wokół spowijała mgła, z rzadka tylko rozrzedzająca się, gdy głód stawał się nie do zniesienia, lecz, nim pojawił się Naegi, coraz rzadziej Togami wracał na świat - i zaczynał się szykować na śmierć.

Nie obchodziło go to, jak zresztą nic innego. Odkąd drzwi Akademii Rozpaczy zatrzasnęły się za nim, stracił zdolność widzenia rzeczy, które trzymały go przy życiu. Dawniej miał ich całą listę - doprowadzenie firmy na wszelakie możliwe szczyty i wyżej, zostanie głową rodu zapamiętaną na wieki, powiększenie gigantycznej fortuny, pomszczenie rodzeństwa przez osiągnięcie wielkich rzeczy... Teraz to wszystko znikło. Siedziba korporacji była ruiną. Ród zmieciono z powierzchni ziemi. Fortuna spłonęła. Rodzeństwo odeszło w zapomnienie. Wszystko umarło, Byakuya zresztą też. Pomimo ucieczki, tak naprawdę został z przyjaciółmi, których zabił, nie wiedząc nawet, co czyni, co ci ludzie dlań znaczą...

Naegi się myli. To nie jest wina Junko. To nie ona wzięła do ręki nóż i zatopiła go w ciele Superlicealnej Detektyw - wroga - przyjaciółki. To nie ona, zalana falą wspomnień z dwóch lat i zrozumieniem własnego czynu, trzymała swoją ofiarę i przepraszała ją bez końca, choć fioletowe oczy dawno zgasły. To nie ona, opuściwszy akademię, wmawiała sobie tchórzliwie, że to cierpienie jest efektem choroby. I na pewno nie ona zrozumiała, jak żałosnym jest człowiekiem.

\- Ej, wszystko w porządku? Togami-san, nic ci nie jest?

Głos Naegiego dochodzi z oddali. Ach. Więc Byakuya znowu wpadł w próżnię. Z trudem ją opuszcza i mruga parę razy, próbując skupić wzrok - okulary stracił tuż po ucieczce.

\- No, w porządku. Znowu odpłynąłeś... Wiesz, trochę mnie to martwi, więc jakbyś chciał poro- znaczy, jakbyś mógł, ja wiem, spisać, co cię martwi, to mógłbym jakoś pomóc... Zresztą, myślę, że samo opowiedzenie o tym, co się działo, byłoby dobre, nie sądzisz? - papla chłopak niemal bez ustanku, siadając na materacu i wyciągając się wygodnie. Posławszy podnoszący na duchu uśmiech, ciągnie dalej - W ogóle, to widzę, że już lepiej nieco z tobą - coraz rzadziej masz takie spojrzenie, jakbyś, no nie wiem, był martwy w środku - dobre porównanie, Naegi, zauważa Byakuya z cieniem dawnej arogancji - i generalnie przez tę parę tygodni, odkąd cię znalazłem, trochę wróciłeś do życia, nie jesteś ani ranny, ani taki chudy, ani nic... Tylko jakbyś jeszcze mówił... - wzdycha, ale, jak zwykle niezrażony, kontynuuje. Togami nie zwraca uwagi na treść, przygląda się tylko Naegiemu z zainteresowaniem.

Czemu ten chłopiec wciąż ma nadzieję, zastanawia się. Sam mu mówił, co go spotkało - utrata rodziców oraz siostry, konieczność opuszczenia domu, samotna wędrówka, śmierć przyjaciół... Mimo to, ani na chwilę nie traci nadziei, co jest wręcz bezsensowne. Każdy rozsądnie myślący człowiek (wychodzi na to, że, wbrew pozorom, Naegi nie jest jednym z nich) rozumie, że tego świata już nie da się naprawić, że przyszłość nie niesie nic dobrego, że - że to już jest koniec.

Makoto Naegi jest niezwykle frapującą zagadką.

Nie mając nic innego do roboty w momentach, gdy mgła się rozrzedza, Togami próbuje ją rozwiązać. Początkowo niechętnie, z dużą ostrożnością, zbytnio przypomina mu to Akademię (i sądy, i śledztwa, i znajdowanie martwych ciał, i egzekucje, i musi szybko wrócić do pustki, by nie zacząć wrzeszczeć), lecz po paru dniach (tygodniach? Byakuya od dawna nie liczy czasu) coraz częściej rozkłada zachowanie chłopca na czynniki pierwsze i szuka w nich logiki.

Dopiero później przypomina sobie sąd Sakury (i słowa detektyw, i próby zrozumienia uczuć obcych, własnych, wszystkich, znalezienia w nich sensu, wzorów, matematyki, i porażkę, i cierpienie). Wspomnienie uderza mocno i boleśnie, aż wyciska oddech i zmusza do odcięcia się od tego wszystkiego, by nie zwariować.

( - Jesteśmy poniekąd szaleńcami, nie sądzisz? - mówi kiedyś sennie Naegi, zwinięty pod kocami, patrzący spod półprzymkniętych powiek; to wtedy, Togami odnotowuje, mówi mniej, lecz bardziej z serca. - Wszyscy poumierali, a my żyjemy. - Ziewa przeciągle i wierci się przez chwilę, nim kontynuuje - Niby nie ma w tym sensu, bo niby nadziei nie ma... Ale ja wiem, że ona nadal gdzieś tam jest. Że nadal mamy szansę. Głupie trochę, co nie? - śmieje się cicho, a Byakuya przyznaje mu rację. - Ale... wiesz co? Nadal wierzę... Hej. Nie traćmy... nadziei - i zasypia, jego twarz się rozluźnia i wygląda tak spokojnie, jakby wszystko było w porządku.)

Któregoś dnia budzi się, strząsając zanikające już koszmary, pełne krwi i szaleństwa, by ujrzeć, że Naegi po raz pierwszy ani nie leży na swoim posłaniu obok materaca, ani nie krząta się po pomieszczeniu, ani nie hałasuje w łazience. Odczuwając odrobinę zaniepokojenia (och, nie odczuwał nic poza pustką i udręką, i nie wiedział, które z uczuć jest gorsze, i nie miało to znaczenia), Togami wstaje i wygląda przez okno. Wiele to nie daje, więc, przykrywając lęk irytacją, decyduje się na opuszczenie pierwszy raz od czterech tygodni piwnicy i znalezienie Naegiego. Oczywiście, to nie tak, że się martwi, po prostu jest... ciekaw. Naprawdę. Miłe zaskoczenie.

Opuszcza blok i rozgląda się po okolicy. Dostrzega zbliżajacą się, znajomą postać, i autentycznie odczuwa ulgę.

Później tego żałuje.

\- Enoshima nadała program o wydarzeniach w Akademii Rozpaczy, więc... poszedłem go obejrzeć - przyznaje Makoto z poczuciem winy. - Wiem, wiem, nie powinienem - dodaje szybko, widząc na twarzy Togamiego niezadowolenie przemieszane z bólem. Delikatnie kładzie dłoń na jego przedramieniu i kontynuuje miękko - Nie znaczy to, że zmieniłem zdanie. To jest wciąż jej wina, nie twoja. Po prostu, cóż, chciałem - chciałem wiedzieć, co się stało z Maizono-san. Kiedyś ją znałem...

I teraz widział, jak niemalże zabiła tamtego bejsbolistę oraz tą przyjaźnie nastawioną do życia pływaczkę - lecz jest z niej trochę dumny, bo dzięki niej na egzekucję trafił tylko sam sprawca, nie wszyscy inni. Ale nie o tym mówi, zamiast tego stwierdza po prostu:

\- Dziękuję. - Nie wyjaśnia, co ma na myśli, w końcu Byakuya głupi nie jest i wie, że Naegi dziękuje mu za ocalenie podczas sądów tylu osób od śmierci, za dawanie nadziei na ucieczkę z akademii, za brak rozpaczy i wtedy, i po wyjściu. Za sprawienie, że nikt nie zapomniał o Sayace.

Naegi uparcie odrzuca od siebie myśl, że to ona zaczęła zabijanie. Ktoś musiał, nie mieli wyboru - nawet, gdyby Sayaka nie sięgnęła po nóż, zmuszona do tego byłaby ta Superlicealna Wojowniczka. Jak się nazywała? Sakura? Tak, ta dziewczyna, którą Enoshima szantażowała... I zginęłaby, nie dając szansy na znalezienie tamtego klucza uniwersalnego. Nie chcąc zastanawiać się nad tym wszystkim, Makoto potrząsa lekko głową i mówi dalej:

\- W każdym razie, ekran był na takim wielkim wieżowcu. Nie mogłem podejść za daleko, więc nie słyszałem ani słowa, ale były napisy, zatem generalnie wiem, co się stało. Znaczy, leciało to znacznie okrojone, tylko do... do znajdywania ciał oraz sądów, i paru waszych ważniejszych rozmów.

Ponownie przerywa. Zdążył się zorientować przez te parę tygodni, że Togami jest zaskakująco kruchy - wystarczy nieumyślnie przypomnieć mu Akademii, by znowu się zamknął i odszedł, Naegi nie wie, gdzie, i nie może zapytać, nieważne, jak bardzo by chciał. A chce - pragnie się dowiedzieć, dokąd jego nowy przyjaciel (nie powiedział o tym jeszcze, to by nie pomogło) odsuwa, gdzie ucieka, by móc go stamtąd wyciągnąć. To jak nic zaboli, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, obaj wyjdą poranieni, lecz silniejsi, z nadzieją, która wypełni pustkę, i wewnątrz, i na zewnątrz, i rozprzestrzeni się jak zaraza, niszcząc rozpacz...!

(Makoto czasem budzi się nagle, mając przed oczami koszmarne obrazy, i chwilę zajmuje mu przypomnienie sobie, że nie są prawdziwe, że to tylko sny, światło jeszcze nie zgasło, póki on żyje, nie dopuści, by ciemność wygrała.)

Tego samego dnia, ale później, podłogę zaścielają mapy, a Naegi siedzi pośrodku nich, z rękami założonymi wokół kolan i zamyśloną miną, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Pobyt w Tokio nie do końca ma już sens, skoro Komaru tu nie ma. Informuje kartkującego bez zainteresowania książkę, którą znalazł w zrujnowanej bibliotece, Byakuyę:

\- Jak tylko będziesz w stanie dłużej iść, to co powiesz na opuszczenie miasta? - Unosi głowę, by spotkać sceptyczne spojrzenie, i wyjaśnia - Chciałbym znaleźć siostrę, ale też nie do końca chcę iść sam. No bo, w-wiesz... - jąka się - skoro j-jesteśmy jakby razem, to nie ma sensu się rozdzielać, samemu zawsze gorzej, ale, j-jeśli jesteś przeciw, to w porządku, j-ja się dostosuję. - Czuje dziwny przypływ zmieszania, więc decyduje się na ucieczkę - Jest jeszcze jasno, to pójdę poszukać trochę jedzenia, a-a ty w tym czasie się zastanów, okay?

Otrzymuje potakujące skinięcie głową, więc posyła kolejny niezdarny uśmiech, łapie maskę gazową oraz plecak i wychodzi, doskonale świadom lustrującego spojrzenia na plecach. Dopiero, gdy stoi przed budynkiem, wypuszcza powietrze i zdaje sobie sprawę, że je wstrzymywał. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, dlaczego?

Rozwiązanie przychodzi nagle, jak pchnięcie nożem między żebra. Makoto przykłada dłoń do czoła i nie umie powstrzymać zabarwionego histerią chichotu, zduszonego przez maskę.

Świat to ruina, rodzice nie żyją, Komaru przepadła - a do tego dochodzi kiełkująca sadzonka zdecydowanie nieplatonicznego uczucia, które Naegi zaczyna żywić do, nie bawiąc się w eufemizmy, tkwiącego w głębokiej depresji sieroty z krwią przyjaciół na chudych rękach.

Szukanie przydatnych przedmiotów wśród stosów ruin to absorbująca sprawa, co i teraz niezwykle Makoto raduje - przynajmniej nie będzie obsesyjnie rozmyślał o tym, z czego zdał sobie sprawę. Musi być maksymalnie skupiony - wystarczy jeden zły ruch, by zwaliska mniejszych czy większych kawałów betonu, cegieł, cementu czy drewna spadły na niego i zmiażdżyły. Mało estetyczna i humanitarna śmierć, która jednak spotkała wiele osób - nie raz, nie dwa Naegi odskakiwał z tłumionym wrzaskiem, widząc rozgniecione ciało czy trudną do zidentyfikowania breję, by potem zastanawiać się natrętnie, czy i on tak nie skończy. Zawsze jednak przychodziła okrutnie szczera myśl - wolałby taki zgon niż zadany z ręki tych istot.

Najlepszy byłby brak śmierci w ogóle, przemyka mu przez głowę, gdy słyszy dobiegające z oddali śmiechy - oraz strzały. Czując, jak zwalnia świat, Makoto wciska się w kąt zniszczonego domu i wygląda szybko, niepewnie, rozglądając się za źródłem dźwięków. Mija ciągnąca się wieki chwila, nim je dostrzega.

Początkowo niewyraźne, ludzkie kształty szybko się poruszają w stronę przyczajonego chłopca, więc już po paru minutach widać, iż to grupa nastolatków. Dwa lata temu Naegi może spojrzałby na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami, pełen podziwu dla ich dorosłości oraz pewności siebie, widocznej w ruchach, by szybko skierować wzrok na coś innego i zapomnieć. Teraz zamarł jak królik na widok nadjeżdżającego samochodu, nie będący w stanie wyjść ze stanu hipnozy na widok fascynujących, lecz niosących śmierć świateł.

W tych ludziach jest światło, zauważa Makoto, gdy są już niebezpiecznie blisko. Uśmiechają się szeroko, jeden chłopak, wyróżniający się jaskraworóżowymi włosami, nonszalancko bawi się strzelbą, próbując się popisać przed śliczną dziewczyną o europejskiej urodzie, co zauważają wszyscy, Naegi też, poza nią samą, wpatrzoną jak w obrazek w posępnego, wysokiego mężczyznę. Uwagę przyciąga również znudzony chłopak w garniturze, z twarzą ocienioną długimi, czarnymi włosami, i śmiejący się bez przerwy chudzielec z palcami jednej dłoni wplątanymi w białą czuprynę, a drugą trzymający mały pistolet, i wielki jak góra facet, obejmujący grubym jak pień ramieniem umięśnioną dziewczynę z nieco nieobecnym, lecz wciąż diabolicznym uśmiechem, i złośliwie wykrzywiona piękna Japonka w kimonie, i, rany, wszyscy intrygują, ale w niebezpieczny sposób, są tak blisko, że Naegi widzi, że to światło to rozpacz, i ma wrażenie, jakby krew zamarzła mu w żyłach, więc wciska się głębiej w kąt, kuli jak dziecko, licząc na to, że go nie zauważą...

Grzmot wystrzału pada, gdy grupa znajduje się tuż na wysokości kryjówki Makoto. Chłopak zagryza wargi tak mocno, że szybko czuje żelazisty smak krwi, lecz wie, że tylko tak powstrzyma się od krzyku czy przerażonego pisku. Zakrywa dłoniami uszy, na sekundę przed kolejnym strzałem, lecz wciąż słyszy i przeszywający huk, i jeszcze gorszy śmiech, i paniczne bicie własnego serca, i, cholera, oni pewnie też je słyszą, i zaraz go znajdą, wyrwą mu to serce z piersi, i zabiją, albo i nie, dostarczą go Królowej Rozpaczy, wpuszczą w niego jej królestwo, by powoli, powolutku rozprzestrzeniło się, zniszczyło nadzieję, zniszczyło Naegiego, aż nie zostanie nic, tylko rozpacz, i...

Odchodzą. Makoto odczekuje parę minut, oddychając jak najwolniej przez nos, próbując się uspokoić, skupić na oddechu (wdech wydech wdech wydech spokojnie chłopie żyjesz spokojnie tylko spokój cię uratuje), aż w końcu z trudem prostuje zesztywniałe kończyny i nieufnie wygląda zza krawędzi ściany, która go ocaliła, i szykuje się na kulę przeszywającą czaszkę lub ujrzenie szalonych oczu, lecz widzi tylko odchodzących poddanych rozpaczy. Stwierdziwszy, że kierują się w stronę odległej od jego bloku Akademii Nadziei (zastanawianie się, dlaczego niej, zostawia na później), podnosi się i w zrywach, przerywając bieg na ukrycie się co parę sekund, podąża w stronę schronienia.

Gdyby choć raz spojrzał na jeden z niezawalonych wieżowców, może ujrzałby obserwującą go przez lornetkę, szeroko uśmiechniętą Królową.

Przez następne parę dni, nieważne, jak bardzo o tym marzy, Togami nie ucieka w pustkę - i nie ma znaczenia, jak bardzo ma ochotę. Na początku ma wrażenie, że zwariuje, lecz w końcu znajduje siłę na upchnięcie cierpienia do skrzynki i zamknięcie jej na klucz. Jest w tym tchórzostwo, doskonale o tym wie, lecz nie może sobie pozwolić ani na załamanie się, ani na powrót do apatii. Sytuacja nie należy do najciekawszych, stwierdza Naegi z wymuszonym uśmiechem, zaś Byakuya w myślach ironicznie gratuluje dobrego eufemizmu i sam określa sprawę - obecne realia są horrendalne.

Enoshima, według opowieści Naegiego, niemal bez przerwy wysyła swoje sługi na patrole po pustkowiu, więc zdobywanie jedzenia stało się niemalże niemożliwe. Do tego, podczas jednego bezowocnego wypadu zauważył, że niektórzy niosą jakieś trudne do identyfikacji, metalowe elementy do Akademii.

\- Znając życie, ona pewnie coś kombinuje - chmurzy się Naegi, przeglądając zapasy konserw. - Ostatnio trochę cicho było, od puszczenia tamtej powtórki nie leciało nic nowego, poza, wiesz, tą propagandową sieczką, typu "Rozpacz jest jedynym wyjściem" czy "Cierpienie niesie więcej cierpienia" - przedrzeźnia Junko i śmieje się cicho, otwierając jedną puszkę. Wbija plastikowy widelec w nieapetyczną masę i poważnieje - Mam złe przeczucie. To, co zrobi, będzie.. naprawdę pełne rozpaczy. Nie wiem, czy tak bardzo, jak... jak to, co zrobiła tobie czy swojej siostrze - wspomnienie Ikusaby, wpatrującej się w zaskoczeniem w przewiercające ją włócznie, natrętnie doprasza się uwagi, Togami odgania je z rozdrażnieniem - ale to... to będzie coś wielkiego. - Naegi skupia się na jedzeniu, a Byakuya zastanawia się, co szalonego Enoshima zrobi, i jak wiele jej ukochanej udręki to przyniesie. Gdzieś, w głębi swego zmasakrowanego jestestwa, ma nadzieję, że tym razem da mu spokój.

Chwila. Co?

Nadzieja? Światełko w tunelu? Wiara w lepsze? Dziwne, zapomnianie ciepłe uczucie, którego nie sposób zidentyfikować. Przyjemne.

Nie wiedząc, jak inaczej podziękować Naegiemu, Togami ostrożnie kładzie dłoń na nadgarstku wolnej ręki chłopca i ściska delikatnie. Zielone oczy patrzą najpierw ze zdumieniem, a potem z ufnością - i tak, to jest ta miła emocja. Makoto Naegi patrzy z nadzieją, sprawiając, że daje się wiarę w jutro niosące światło.

Gdy budzi się o poranku następnego dnia, ta... nadzieja wciąż istnieje.

O dziwo, Byakuya jest sam w piwnicy. Na początku uważa, że Naegi po prostu, korzystając z okazji, poszedł poszukać jedzenia, lecz wtem znajduje kartkę. Mając wrażenie, że powietrze nagle stało się lodem, unosi papier i czyta zapisane nań trzy zdania.

"Naprawdę sądziłeś, że dam ci spokój? Głupi, głupi, głupi!

Mam go ze sobą, w Akademii Nadziei - przyjdź, to może ci go oddam!"


	3. Akademia

Odpowiadając na pytanie w recenzji - mówię o dwóch betach, gdyż obie na bieżąco czytały oraz poprawiały tekst i wspierały autorkę. Dzięki temu jestem pewna, iż tekst jest zarówno technicznie okay, jak i zgodny z kanonem.

Ostatni rozdział. Huh.

* * *

Odgłos dartej na strzępy kartki dochodzi z oddali. Świat rozmazuje się, lecz to nie jest znajoma pustka - to panika. Małe kawałki opadają na ziemię, i Togami też, wpatrując się w nie szeroko otwartymi oczami. W głowie ma tylko jedną myśl - Enoshima nie zamierzała dać mu spokoju, nigdy, przenigdy, chciała tylko rozpaczy, więc, widząc rodzącą się nadzieję, postanowiła ją zdeptać, porywając jej siewcę. Choć nie chce myśleć o tym, co właśnie dzieje się z Naegim, ciągle i ciągle i ciągle widzi tak wyraźnie, jakby działo to się tu, teraz, jak-

Nie. Dość. Wdech, wydech, uspokój się, chłopaku. Po raz pierwszy z własnej woli Byakuya wraca do Akademii, przypomina sobie zimny spokój podczas śledztw i przyciąga go ku sobie, aż czuje tamto odrętwienie. Odgania widok przykucającej obok niego detektyw, zamykającej dłonią w rękawiczce zgasłe oczy, i zastanawia się nad opcjami. Od razu zdaje sobie sprawę, iż udanie się po Naegiego to wejście prosto w pułapkę, a najlogiczniejsze byłoby natychmiastowe opuszczenie Tokio i zapomnienie o istnieniu chłopca.

To tchórzostwo, szepcze głos w głowie, nie mógłbyś się zdobyć choć raz na odwagę? Znakomicie. Do zespołu stresu pourazowego dochodzi jeszcze schizofrenia. Wyśmienicie, myśli Togami z sarkazmem, straciłem resztki rozumu w naprawdę najlepszym momencie. A może to właśnie przebłysk rozsądku, pyta głosik niewinnie, chociaż nie, raczej nie, prędzej uczuć, od których tak uciekałeś, tchórzliwy chłopcze, a one i tak cię dopadły. Przez chwilę Byakuya zamierza podjąć walkę, lecz, nie mając na to sił, poddaje się i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Zatem ucieczka odpada (naprawdę to chciałeś zrobić, szydzi głos, znowu chciałeś zabić przyjaciela, nic się nie zmieniłeś), a drugą opcją jest wkroczenie w zasadzkę z dumnie uniesioną głową na znak, że rozpaczy w nim nie ma. (Nadziei tylko cień, lecz zawsze kłamał jak zawodowiec). Podjąwszy decyzję, chłopak wstaje i bierze kilka kolejnych, szybkich, trzęsących się oddechów, nim po raz drugi od ocalenia opuszcza kryjówkę.

Nakłada po krótkich zmaganiach porzuconą maskę przeciwgazową Naegiego i rozgląda się, chłonąc obraz pustkowia. Kto wie, może widzi je ostatni raz? Na pewno nie będzie tęsknił za tym obrazem, uśmiecha się szyderczo. Żałuje, że nie ma żadnej broni, lecz i tak na nic mu by się nie zdała wobec Enoshimy i jej pachołków, nawet, gdyby umiał się nią posługiwać. Zadanie ciosu nożem z bliska to żadna sztuka, doskonale o tym wie.

Kilka minut stoi bez ruchu, nie mogąc zrobić ani kroku. Apatia nęci kusząco swoja utratą poczucia czasu oraz odcięciem od tej przeklętej rzeczywistości, lecz Togami nie może pozwolić sobie na dalsze uciekanie od nieuniknionego. Zaciska dłonie w pięści, paznokcie wbijają się w skórę, dopiero ból otrzeźwia i to dzięki niemu robi pierwszy, niepewny krok, nim rusza niemalże biegiem, skupiony tylko na odganianiu niemocy. Gdzieś tam, w głębi, zapisuje widoki zniszczonych budynków, stosów gruzów, leżących tu i tam martwych ciał, kałuż zaschniętej krwi.

Wreszcie widzi nieznośnie znajomy budynek Akademii. Na jednej ze ścian umocowany tkwi spory ekran, na początku ciemny, by, gdy tylko Byakuya znajduje się parę metrów od niego, rozjaśnić się. Chłopak przystaje i wpatruje się weń nieufnie.

\- Więc jednak przyszedłeś! - rozlega się nieobcy głos. Na telebimie pojawia się Enoshima, stojąca na podwyższeniu w hali gimnastycznej, z opartymi na biodrach pięściami i szerokim uśmiechem. - Już myślałam, że znowu mi uciekniesz, co by przyniosło mnóstwo rozpaczy, ale tu jesteś! Myliłam się, i proszę - jeszcze więcej rozpaczy! - Znienacka uśmiech znika, a pojawia się wystudiowana poza i obojętna mina. - Szanse na utracenie przez ciebie nadziei doprawdy były wysokie. Jednakże... - Junko zerka z podany z offu tekst - w wypadku, gdybyś ją odzyskał, czułam się zobowiązana do pozbawienia cię tego uczucia. W tymże celu porwałam tego chłopca... Jak on się nazywał?

\- Ibuki wydobyła z niego, że Makoto Naegi - melduje dochodzący zza kadru radosny głos.

\- Dziękuję, Mioda - Enoshima kiwa głową z aprobatą. Znajome nazwisko, lecz, nim udaje się je wygrzebać z starych-nowych wspomnień, dziewczyna kontynuuje - Zaobserwowałam, iż zacząłeś żywić dla niego sympatię, dlatego uznałam go za potencjalnie przydatny wabik. - Maska profesjonalizmu znika tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, a dziewczyna piszczy wesoło - Ale opowiadanie o planach, jak nawet się nie widzimy, nie jest uprzejme, wie-eesz? Wejdź do środka, to pogadamy i będzie bardzo fajnie, nawet rozpaczliwie fajnie!

Ekran wyłącza się w tym samym momencie, gdy z drzwi zaczynają dochodzić odgłosy maszynerii. W końcu stają otworem.

Zatem to teraz. Byakuya bierze parę ostatnich wdechów przefiltrowanego powietrza, nim wchodzi do akademii. Wrota zatrzaskują się za nim z dźwiękiem, jaki wydaje pułapka na myszy.

Korytarze są ciemne, pali się tylko część świateł. Przez chwilę Togami zastanawia się nad tego przyczyną, uruchamia zardzewiałe trybiki, używane podczas śledztw. Czyżby Junko potrzebowała tak dużej ilości elektryczności, by zrezygnowała z oświetlenia? Zapisuje ten wniosek w pamięci i idzie dalej, dobrze znaną drogą do sali gimnastycznej. Drzwi do niej są zamknięte, nie wiadomo, co za sobą skrywają. Kładzie dłoń na klamce i przez chwilę przyzywa resztki spłoszonego spokoju, nim jest w stanie ją nacisnąć i pociągnąć ku sobie.

Ostre światło reflektorów oślepia po ciemności przejść, a śmiech kilkunastu osób ogłusza. Byakuya unosi przedramię, ocieniając oczy, i mruży powieki, próbując rozeznać się w sytuacji. Mija paręnaście pełnych napięcia sekund, nim w końcu widzi Junko w otoczeniu kilkunastu osób, uśmiechających się identycznie jak ona, co widać nawet pomimo masek z Mononiedźwiedziem, oraz stojącą w cieniu tajemniczą maszynerię, z czterema podłużnymi komorami z ciemnozielonego, matowego szkła, przylegającymi do wysokiej szafy z mnóstwem ekranów, przycisków oraz przełączników. Naegiego nie ma w zasięgu wzroku.

Odgadując jego myśli, Enoshima przykłada dłonie do policzków i piszczy denerwująco wysokim głosikiem:

\- Gdzie on jest, gdzie on jest? Ukrył się przed nami chyba, nie sądzisz? - przekrzywia głowę i patrzy z dziecinnym zaciekawieniem. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, momentalnie smutnieje i pyta cicho, niemal niesłyszalnie - I jak mam ci opowiedzieć o tym, co zaplanowałam, skoro się nie odzywasz? To takie rozpaczliwie... smutne... ech... - wzdycha. - Lecz co zrobić, pozostaje mi monolog... Ale najpierw sprawdźmy, czy wszystko się udało.

Podchodzi wolnym, niepewnym krokiem do maszynerii i puka delikatnie w jeden z pojemników. Ten się otwiera jak na zawołanie, a ze środka wychodzi jedna z osób, które Naegi opisywał - wysoki chłopak w garniturze, z czarnymi włosami opadającymi wzdłuż wyprostowanego ciała.

\- I jak? - szepcze Junko, skubiąc kosmyk tlenionych włosów. - Udało ci się?

\- Oczywiście - odpowiada nieznajomy bez emocji. - Zrobiłem dokładnie to, co kazałaś. - Jego głos wydaje się znajomy, lecz mija chwila, nim Byakuya dopasowuje go do twarzy. Tamten dzieciak z drugiej klasy, pozbawiony talentu... Hajime Hinata, tak? Chłopak przygląda się zamaskowanym nastolatkom i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, kto to - cały wyższy rocznik, który wpadł w rozpacz. Togami ma ochotę cofnąć się o krok, lecz stoi jak wmurowany, zaciskając do bólu zęby.

Tymczasem Hajime, nie, Kamukura, Izuru Kamukura, owoc badań naukowców Akademii, otwiera drugą komorę i wyciąga z niego bezwładne, znajome ciało. Enoshima, widząc szok na twarzy Togamiego, porzuca poprzednią osobowść i śmieje się złowieszczo:

\- Poznajesz, co nie? Fajne, nie? Za dużo w nim było nadziei, więc ją usunęłam - i wszystko inne też! Podoba ci się, co nie? - W kilku susach znajduje się przy Izuru i przeciąga ostrym, czerwonym paznokciem po twarzy Naegiego, zostawiając kreskę. - W podobny sposób próbowano usunąć rozpacz z moich kumpli, ale im się nie udało! Głupi, głupi, głupi! - celuje palcem w jedną z kamer. Niezajętą grozą częścią umysłu Byakuya notuje, iż nad obiektywem płonie czerwona lampka, świadcząca o aktywności urządzenia. - Ale ja jestem mądrzejsza i do tego miałam pod ręką Superlicealnego Mechanika! - Jedna osoba ściąga maskę i szczerzy opiłowane w trójkąty zęby w samozadowolonym uśmiechu (Kazuichi Souda, kiedyś pomagał Chihiro z jej komputerem, przypomina sobie Byakuya). Junko krzyżuje ręce na piersi i pyta protekcjonalnie - Ale pewnie nawet nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi, co nie? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wydziera się triumfalnie - Cholerni ludzie nadziei porwali moją kochaną Superlicealną Rozpacz i próbowało ją nawrócić na te swoje durne wartości jakąś bzdurną symulacją - ale nie przewidzieli, że mój mały, grzeczny Izuru będzie takim kochaniem, że wsadzi im do systemu Enoshima AI! I on to zrobił, czaisz? - klaszcze w dłonie z uciechą. - Zhackowałam ich elegancko, wrócili do mnie z wszystkimi wspomnieniami oraz planami tego symulatora! Wiedziałam, że mi się przyda - i proszę! Miał przynosić... nadzieję - wypluwa to słowo, jakby parzyło - a dał jeszcze więcej rozpaczy!

Gdy jedna z dziewczyn, ściągnąwszy maskę, podchodzi do Naegiego, uwaga Togamiego błyskawicznie przenosi się na nią. Z narastającym uczuciem nierealności patrzy, jak Mikan (Superlicealna Pielęgniarka, ile to razy opatrywała poobijanych piłkami Leona uczniów) z pomocą Kamukury wkłada chłopca z powrotem do komory i majstruje przy niej, nim podbiega do Enoshimy i, uczepiwszy się jej rękawa, pyta natrętnie:

\- Spisałam się, Junko-chan? Podpięłam go ponownie pod to wszystko, dobrze to zrobiłam? P-powinien jakoś wytrzymać, nim oni...

\- Tak, Tsumiki, dobra robota - przerywa jej Enoshima i głaszcze po głowie, nim zwraca się do Byakuyi sucho - Dla twojej informacji, Kamukura zabił w symulacji tego twojego Naegiego. Dotknęło to tylko mózgu, więc ciało nadal żyje. Umysł nie. Nie ma szans na obudzenie. - Przewidując niewypowiedziane pytanie, dokłada kolejny gwóźdź do trumny - Tak, jestem tego pewna. Przeprowadziliśmy testy na jakiejś dziewczynie. - Uśmiecha się zimno. - Zabawne. Pekoyama oraz Nidai - wywołani zdejmują maski (Superlicealna Kendo i Superlicealny Trener, często ćwiczyli z Oogami oraz Asahiną) - przyprowadzili tego chłopca akurat wtedy, gdy odpięliśmy małą od aparatury. Zabawnie zareagował. Uwierzyłbyś, że to była jego siostra? Zawsze byłam dobra w zabijaniu rodzeństwa - unosi nieco głowę, emanując dumą.

Komaru. Wspomnienie opowieści Naegiego o niej sprawia, że Togamiego opuszcza przytłaczający szok, niepozwalający na uwierzenie, iż to, co dzieje się przed jego oczami, jest prawdą. Junko naprawdę zamordowała rodzeństwo Naegich z zimną krwią i teraz się tym chełpi.

Następne parę sekund zamazuje się, lecz nie pustką, nie, tym razem atakuje nieopisana wściekłość. W jednej chwili Byakuya stoi jak wbity w podłogę, w następnej szamota się w silnym uścisku potężnych ramion Nekomaru. Sylwetka Enoshimy jest ledwo widoczna w czerwonej mgle, lecz jej przeklęty, pierdolony śmiech dźwięczy głośno, potwornie głośno, a po chwili i następni zaczynają się śmiać, równie głośno i równie nieopętanie, tylko Izuru nie dołącza do tej diabelskiej kakofonii, a stoi przy pojemniku z Naegim, z pistoletem wycelowanym w głowę śpiącego chłopca - i to ten widok sprawia, iż Togami trzeźwieje i uspokaja się. W zasadzie nie ma nic do stracenia, lecz nie pozwoli, by jego przyjaciel (złe słowo, złe i dobre, pustka kłuje w serce ze złośliwym uśmiechem) jeszcze bardziej ucierpiał.

Junko wydaje z siebie parę ostatnich, odrażających chichotów i również się uspokaja. Krokiem supermodelki podchodzi do Togamiego i chudym palcem unosi mu brodę. Patrzy w oczy z ciekawością, jakby widziała nie jego, a jakieś interesujące zwierzątko.

\- Piękne... - szepcze z zachwytem. - Piękne, co się z tobą stało, chłopcze. - W jej oczach widzi swoje odbicie i ledwo się poznaje, z długimi włosami, wychudzoną twarzą i dzikim wejrzeniem. - Niegdyś taki dumny, taki potężny, niezachwiany filar tego świata, a teraz... spójrz na siebie, dzieciaku. Taki upadek na samo dno... musiało boleć, prawda? Musiałeś okropnie cierpieć, pewnie chciałeś umrzeć, a teraz żałujesz, iż tak się nie stało. Powinieneś nienawidzić tego chłopca za to, iż dał ci tę nadzieję, bym mogła ją odebrać, zniszczyć w jednej chwili. - Niezdrowy blask znika z jej spojrzenia, a dziewczyna odwraca się i odchodzi, dając znak Nidai. Ten puszcza Byakuyę i pyta warczącym głosem:

\- Szefowo, pomóc mu trochę?

\- Oczywiście. - Enoshima nawet się nie odwraca, gdy niegdysiejszy trener z całą swoją siłą kopie nastolatka w brzuch. Chłopak zwija się w kłębek, ale, nim zdąży ochronić głowę, dostaje w nią parę ciosów. Ból oszołamia. - Starczy - Junko, nawet nie rzucając okiem na torturę, sprawdza jeden z ekranów na symulatorze. - Znakomicie. Zaraz tu będą. Trochę szkoda tej szkoły, przywiązałam się do niej... Cóż, to będzie jeszcze więcej rozpaczy, nie sądzicie? - Chór przytaknięć. - No nic, moi drodzy, na nas pora, nasi kochani wrogowie zaraz tu będą. Nekomaru, bądź taki miły i pozbaw pana Togamiego przytomności.

Kolejny cios. Mdlący trzask, pewnie poszło żebro. Męczarnie wysysają siły oraz przytomność. Rzeczywistość zaczyna blaknąć. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Togami słyszy, jest beznamiętne obwieszczenie Enoshimy:

\- "Oni" to Future Foundation, organizacja mająca na celu rekultywację nadziei. Nie łudź się, nawet oni ci nie pomogą.

Potem jest już tylko nieświadomość.

Krzyki rozdzierają sen. Zmysły wracają (i wraca cierpienie, i rozpacz, i niemoc), lecz Byakuya nie otwiera oczu. Obcy głos pyta:

\- Żyje?

Dotyk na nadgarstku. Odpowiedź:

\- Tak, ale wolę go nie ruszać-

\- Zrób to, Hayate, ta dziwka podłożyła bomby, wybuchną za parę minut - przerywa poprzedni mężczyzna z irytacją. - Całe szczęście, że jesteśmy tu wcześniej, bo już byśmy płonęli. - Zwraca się do kogoś innego - Setsuo, co z tym dzieciakiem?

\- Podpięłam go pod przenośny respirator, szefie - melduje kobiecy głos. - Gdy Yuu wróci z obchodu, to zapakujemy go razem do helikoptera.

\- Doskonale - pochwala dowódca. - Hayate, nie cackaj się i weź Togamiego, nasi lekarze go poskładają do kupy, o ile eksplozja nie rozerwie go na smętne kawałeczki.

\- Tajest - potakuje z rozdrażnieniem Hayate i unosi ciało chłopaka. Ból nasila się. Byakuya w końcu otwiera oczy i widzi nieznajome, zmęczone, ale pełne nadziei twarze.

\- Witaj, chłopcze - uśmiecha się dowódca. - Pewnie jużeś odgadł, że jesteśmy od Future Foundation. - Na potwierdzające skinięcie poważnieje i wydaje rozkaz - Walnijcie mu morfiny czy innego gówna, dzieciak jak nic cierpi.

Och, faktycznie. Ból. Połamane, poobijane ciało atakuje ostrą falą cierpienia, tak potężną, że niewiele brakuje, by znalazła ujście w krzyku, w słowach, które dusił, w wyrzuceniu tego na zewnątrz, aż nie będzie niczego, zostanie tylko pustka, pustka, odwieczna, początek i koniec, i jedyne wyjście...

Ukłucie w szyję. Nieprzytomność rozwiera ramiona i uśmiecha się krzepiąco.

Tym razem świadomość wraca wolniej, jej pierwszym przebłyskiem jest monotonne buczenie. Później, nieco później, pojawia się dotyk miękkiego materiału, delikatne pulsowanie głowy oraz zapach środka odkażającego. Wszystko takie... spokojne. Ciche. Mogłoby tak być na zawsze.

Oczywiście, że ta chora rzeczywistość na to nie pozwoli. Znienacka odżywają wspomnienia zdarzeń w Akademii, przed nią, znowu w niej... Togami w ułamku sekundy otwiera oczy i siada, nim bolące żebra dają o sobie znać silnym łupnięciem.

Sala szpitalna, co było do przewidzenia. Jasna, niewielka, pozbawiona okien, za to ze sporym zdjęciem tropikalnej puszczy. Na szafce koło łóżka leży parę rzeczy - tablet Akademii, kilka dokumentów, szklanka z wodą. Wysuszone gardło daje o sobie znać, więc natychmiast ją opróżnia. Drzwi naprzeciwko otwierają się i do pomieszczenia wchodzi mężczyzna w kitlu lekarskim. Uśmiecha się i mówi z wyraźnym obcym akcentem:

\- Wreszcie się obudziłeś, już zaczynaliśmy się martwić. - Przez chwilę majstruje przy zwisających koło szafki kroplówkach, nim pyta przyjaźnie - Jak się czujesz?

Odpowiedź nie pada, o ile nie uznać za taką obojętne spojrzenie. Lekarz wzrusza ramionami i oznajmia:

\- Więc tak dobrze jeszcze nie jest. No nic... Za parę dni cię wypuścimy, to będziesz mógł pogadać z szefem i zobaczyć tego, ach, Makoto, prawda?

Cierpienie i pustka wzywają, przekrzykując się. Żadna z tych opcji nie pasuje Byakuyi, więc te kilka dób spędza na wpatrywaniu się w ścianę i starannym niemyśleniu o absolutnie niczym. Pielęgniarki przynoszą książki, które Togami czyta bez zwracania większej uwagi na fabułę, byleby zabić czas. Znaczną część dnia po prostu siedzi i patrzy na zdjęcie beznamiętnie. Tchórz, gorzko śmieje się w duchu pewnego dnia ten głos, rozpoznaje w nim swój, ciągle uciekasz - i wymawiasz się instynktem samozachowawczym, przecież "rzeczywistość by cię zniszczyła". Doprawdy, Junko może jest szalona, ale w tej kwestii miała rację. Umarłeś, dzieciaku, i nie chcesz zmartwychwstać.

Rozważa powrót do pustki, gdy wreszcie wychodzi z lecznicy, otrzymuje pokój w placówce Future Foundation i spotyka się z założycielem tej organizacji.

\- Widzieliśmy wszystko - po przywitaniu mężczyzna przechodzi do tematu bez ogródek. - I Akademię Zabijania, i spotkanie z Enoshimą. - Mruży wąskie oczy - Niewiele brakowało, by zarząd odrzucił pomysł misji odratowania ciebie oraz tego chłopaka, jednak doszliśmy do wniosku, iż obaj macie potencjał - nadzieję, oczywiście. - Odchyla się na fotelu, tak że siedzący po drugiej stronie biurka Byakuya nie widzi jego twarzy. - Byłby z Naegiego pożytek, lecz w wyniku tego, co zrobiła Enoshima... Poniekąd to nasza wina - mówi wprost. - Kamukura, spuszczony na chwilę z oka, wpuścił wirusa do systemu, przez co symulacja zawiodła i dzięki temu Superlicealna Rozpacz wróciła do poprzedniego stanu, zdobyła plany symulatora oraz zabiła paru cennych członków naszej organizacji. Gdybyśmy tylko nie połasili się na ich talenty... - prostuje się i składa w wieżyczkę oparte na blacie dłonie. - Ale stało się. Przeszłości nie zmienimy, przyszłości nie znamy, jedyne, co możemy robić, to dbać o teraźniejszość tak, by dała dobrą przyszłość i została zapamiętana jaka owocna przeszłość, czyż nie? - uśmiecha się krzywo. - Lecz do rzeczy - tobie proponujemy wstąpienie do nas. Oczywiście, najpierw musisz wyzbyć się rozpaczy i odzyskać nadzieję. Pierwszy krok został wykonany, lecz czas na drugi, i to jak najszybciej. - Poważnieje - Na podstawie twoich zachowań na nagraniach nasi psycholodzy doszli do wniosku, iż nie masz ani tego, ani tego. Prawda?

Skinięcie.

\- Na początku musielibyśmy sprawić, iż znowu do nas przemówisz, chłopcze - a jak nie do nas, to... to do Makoto Naegiego. - W czarnych oczach miga współczucie. - To jest nasza ostatnia nadzieja.

Togami czuje się tak, jakby cała jego krew zamieniła się w lód.

W pokoju za szybą ludzie w bieli uwijają się niczym mrówki, sprawdzając wykresy na monitorach, zapisując w notatnikach uwagi i dyskutując ze sobą w kilku językach. Pośrodku tego zbiegowiska znajduje się zbyt wielkie łóżko, w którym prawie nie widać leżącego chłopca, kolorem twarzy podobnego do białej pościeli. Tylko jasnobrązowe włosy, rozrzucone na poduszce, przypominają, że Naegi nie znikł, że wciąż tam jest, chociaż jak lepiej by dla niego było, gdyby znikł, gdyby nigdy nie znalazł Togamiego, niemal słychać śmiech Enoshimy, a jej trucizna paraliżuje...

\- Nie mdlej - nakaz założyciela Future Foundations (przedstawił się, lecz jego imię wyleciało Byakuyi z głowy, było nudne i nieznaczące) przywraca do rzeczywistości. Togami kręci głową i powstrzymuje ochotę położenia dłoni na szybie, jakby to miało sprawić cokolwiek. Lecz prawda, bolesna i konieczna do zaakceptowania prawda nie pozostawia złudzeń - nic nie sprawi, iż Naegi się obudzi. Żadni lekarze, żadne słowa, żadne złoto, bogactwo, zniszczenie, prośby, krzyki, płacz-

-nic.

Szef wygania lekarzy z pomieszczenia i wpuszcza doń Byakuyę. Kiwa głową zachęcająco:

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Chłopak pewnie chciałby usłyszać twoje słowa, kto wie, może to zadziała. Gdybyśmy mieli nagraną jego siostrę, ech... - Nim Togami zdecyduje się na użycie siły (nic nie ma do stracenia), wychodzi, rzucając jeszcze - Liczymy na ciebie.

Zostają sami, Togami i Naegi. Mija chwila, nim chłopak wreszcie zdobywa siłę i pokonuje te kilka kroków, długich jak kilometry, by stanąć przy łóżku chłopca. Nie patrzy na lekarzy, nie patrzy na Naegiego, przez chwilę widzi tylko, jak wiele lini na największym z monitorów jest płaskich. Ciszę przerywa tylko miarowe pikanie, znaczące, że serce chłopca jeszcze bije. Jeszcze. Zwykłe słowo, a tak gorzkie.

Czemu się do ciebie przywiązałem, pyta Togami w myślach. Czemu nie uważam cię ani za nieinteresującego przedstawiciela motłochu, a za... Musi się zastanowić. Przyjaciel? Porównuje to uczucie z tym, które żywił do kolegów z Akademii, potem do rodzeństwa, potem do rodziców. Każde z nich pasuje tylko częściowo. Irytujące, ale...

\- Ale i to nie ma znaczenia - mówi cicho do siebie Byakuya, nim zdaje sobie sprawę, co właśnie uczynił. Odsuwając na potem potęgującą mieszankę emocji, niezajętą nią częścia umysłu bada swój głos. Pamiętał go jako silny, charyzmatyczny, godny dziedzica panującej nad światem korporacji. Teraz jest godzien tego, kim się stał - zagubionego chłopca, złamanego i wydrylowanego z poprzedniej osobowości.

Fala uczucia przełamuje stawiane na szybko mury, uderza silnie, zbyt silnie, aż trudno o oddech, i znajduje ujście w jednym słowie, pełnym tego chaosu.

\- Makoto.

Następne słowa pobrzmiewają tym piekłem. Pada ich mnóstwo, wirują jak szalone tornado, które Togami może tylko obserwować, bierze Naegiego - Makoto, Makoto, Makoto - za rękę i daje upust wszystkim, co tłumił, aż nie ma nic, jest pusty, jest pustką.

Na chwilę, paręnaście dni, tygodni, wypełniają ją ludzie Future Foundation, ich pełne nadziei spojrzenia, nadzieja zaraża i Byakuya ją czuje, i próbuje ją oddać i Makoto, i naprawdę wierzy, że mu się uda, że chłopiec otworzy szarozielone oczy i spojrzy na niego z tym samym chaosem, i będą mogli go nazwać miłością, i żyć, i mieć w sobie nadzieję, a pustka odejdzie-

Miesiąc później to Togami odłącza Makoto od aparatury podtrzymującej bicie serca.

* * *

jestem złym człowiekiem


End file.
